


The Madam’s Seventh Lesson

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after 'Six Lessons with Madam LeGrange' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madam’s Seventh Lesson

The strains of _Melancholy Baby_ trickled lightly from an unknown source. The cheek pressed against his had grown strangely cold, but Wolfgang danced on. Lily had double-crossed him, sending the traitor to give his list of underground agents to someone else. She’d tried to run, but nobody escaped the Gestapo! He’d tracked her down, and now he thanked her for telling him what he wanted to know.

He held Lily to him while he danced, but _Melancholy Baby_ didn’t seem to end. Pulling back from her, Wolfgang noticed her eyes were pale and sunken. The dried blood under her nose was all it took for Wolfgang to remember killing her. Vividly, he relived the moment of catching her. The hours of torture before she cracked, screaming out that she’d sent the list to Papa Bear. If she thought that name would be enough to stop the pain, she was dead wrong. 

Hochstetler now focused all his rage, training and will on Lily, until Papa Bear’s real identity came to her lips. In triumph, he’d snapped her neck as they started to dance. But then things changed and Papa Bear was in his place, his face a mask of shadows. Frustrated at his inability to ever decipher that mystery, Hochstetler swung Papa Bear around, even as the song changed. 

Now _My Funny Valentine_ played, and Wolfgang leaned in to dance with his cheek on Papa Bear’s. The slower tune, the sultry voice singing it and the strong body that had eluded him for so long made this moment even more precious. But this song ended and two sharp claps destroyed the perfect moment. Looking around, Wolfgang sneered at the funny little Frenchman who’d taught him to dance. The Frenchman was out of uniform, wearing only his long red scarf and silly French cap. He started circling Wolfgang, speaking as he did. 

“You are not ready to dance with the dead. Had you planned on it, you should have told me. As it is, we have much to do before your next kill. Back straight!” 

Wolfgang responded to the order, which was barked in a commanding voice. Wolfgang tried to click his heels, only to find he was barefoot. Wondering at this, Wolfgang looked down to see he was wearing less than the Frenchman. Hands covering what they could, Wolfgang looked around for an exit or a uniform. The Frenchman gave a sneering laugh. 

“We cannot practice if I cannot see the lines of your body.” A quick step and a quicker turn had the Frenchman’s back to Wolfgang’s front, his cap nestled under Wolfgang’s chin. “What do you want to practice, mon amour?” 

The feel of skin on skin, the sensation of hair that wasn’t his own and those soft words brought Wolfgang an instant hardness, and upright in his bed. Panting, Wolfgang took a look around him, not believing he was in his room at Gestapo headquarters. Alone, with only audio surveillance, Wolfgang still pulled his knees up to rest his hands on. If someone walked into his room, he might be able to explain away the erection, but not if he’d spoken. He didn’t normally talk in his sleep, but he didn’t normally have a dream like that. When stressed he sometimes ground out the names of his suspects in his sleep, or so his audio surveillance records had informed him. 

For Lily, he could have an erection. For Papa Bear, only if he had evidence that Papa Bear was actually a Momma Bear. But for the inferior Frenchman and his stupid hat? For that Wolfgang would be lucky to survive long enough to become a prisoner. He’d bury it, like he’d learned to do when he first had those dreams of male forms in an embrace. It was a filthy perversion, sent to tempt him from the true path to a master race. 

He was Major Wolfgang Hochstetler of the Gestapo, and by dawn he wouldn’t remember the feel of another man’s hip resting under his hand. At dawn, he’d leave those perversions in this room, as he went to track down Lily. Once he had her, he’d find Papa Bear and bring this region of Germany under control. For now, he just had to learn to control his own desires, as if his life depended on it. 


End file.
